howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Party at Caplan
}} The Party at Caplan & Gold, also refered to as the Night of the Crime, is an event that happened on How to Get Away with Murder. The event occurred around April 22, 2016"He's Dead" on a Friday."Nobody Roots for Goliath" __TOC__ History 'Season 4' Plan to Avenge Wes' Death }}At the Caplan & Gold party, Michaela, Oliver, Connor, and Asher plan to expose Laurel's father after he ordered Dominick to kill Wes. They plan to steal Tegan's keycard in order to gain access to files regarding Laurel's father's company. While Tegan gives a speech, Michaela gives the card to Asher, who meets Oliver and Laurel, who was supposed to be at Wes' apartment. Oliver hacks into the server and discovers that the files are split across multiple servers. He downloads all of the files onto a drive, and the group gets out of the room. Outside of the room, Asher suggests to change the plan and have Oliver use Simon's newly unearthed feelings for him to plant the key card. Oliver turns it down, feeling bad for Simon. He leaves to meet with up with Connor at the party after he learns that he told Annalise the plan to take down Laurel's father. Simon's Accidental Shooting }}Meanwhile, the remaining three go into an office and discuss the plan. Unfortunately, Simon hears that Oliver was to plant the keycard on him, leading to a heated confrontation between the previous classmates. He eventually snatches Laurel's purse from her and goes through its contents to reveal that there is a gun inside. Everyone is shocked, minus Laurel, and begin to back away from Simon. While the gun is trying to be pried from Simon's hands, he accidentally trips and shoots himself in the head, causing the plan to go wrong. Then, Oliver arrives, notices the body and blood on the floor, and screams. Michaela takes action and tells Laurel to leave so her father doesn't find out what happened. She wipes the blood off her face and leaves the law firm. Michaela wipes off the key card and the gun, and plant them with Simon. Asher then calls 911 and says that his "friend" has shot himself. While this happens, Michaela goes down to the party and screams for help while covered in Simon's blood. Tegan immediately comes to her side as Michaela begins to shudder in order to make it seem like she had nothing to do with Simon's shooting. Minutes later, Asher is arrested by a detective, and ends up sitting in a holding cell. Annalise Finds Laurel and Simon's Operation }}Laurel gets into a cab and gives the driver the address for Wes' Apartment. After listening to a voicemail from Annalise, Laurel tells the driver to turn around and take her to the Easton Hotel where Annalise is staying. When Laurel gets inside the hotel, she gets to the elevator but doesn't realize that she is bleeding. She gets inside the elevator, but it abruptly stops as she realizes that she is bleeding, and this point it is much worse. She then remembers getting elbowed in the stomach after trying to get Frank to stop choking Connor. She continues to bleed and tries to call 911 but to no avail. She begins falling on the ground and calling out for help as she keeps bleeding. While this happens, Simon is on the operating table and has a low chance of survival. While trying to keep him alive, he flat-lines, and seemingly dies. But he is then resuscitated and lives. Annalise hears Laurel and is thankfully able to open the elevator's outer door. Through the gate, she can see the baby between Laurel's legs, but no crying can be heard. She calls 911 and tells them that the baby has been prematurely born and isn't breathing. The operator helps Annalise get Laurel's child, and begin giving CPR compressions. Not having done it before, Annalise quickly gets frustrated when the baby still isn't breathing. The operator tells her that they can count together in order to get the baby possibly breathing before the ambulance came. As the screen turns black, the baby is heard crying, suggesting that Annalise succeeded in saving his life. Post Party }}Laurel and her baby are then rushed to hospital where they both receive treatment. Isaac and Frank walk down a hallway in the hospital. Isaac asks Frank how Laurel is, and Frank replies by saying she's unconscious, and they found drugs in her system. When Isaac asks what drugs, he doesn't get a reply since they have arrived at Laurel's room. Frank walks next to Laurel's bed as she is waking up, and she seems confused. She feels her stomach, and realizes that there is no baby bump anymore, and starts to panic, constantly screaming "Where's my baby?" Frank then tells her that her baby is alive and well, but Laurel continues to scream since she can't see him. As Laurel continues to cry and loudly ask to hold her baby, Isaac walks out of the room and closes the door. He pulls out his phone, tries to call Annalise, and leaves this voicemail: "Where the hell are you? She's awake. Answer the damn phone." He is unknown to the fact that Annalise is sitting against a shower wall to get Laurel's son's blood off of her. While this goes on, Bonnie is seen in the room where Annalise is staying at the Easton Hotel, but she is nowhere to be found. Bonnie walks over to the company's elevator, and sees blood smears on the floor and wall, along with a bloody handprint that is smeared, which was from Laurel trying to balance herself while her child was being born. }} While walking through the halls of the facility, Isaac finds a woman who resembles Annalise. As he approaches her, he continues to say "Annalise!", until the girl turns and shows that she's actually Michaela. Isaac also notices that there's blood around her collar (Simon's blood). Michaela, who seems dazed and confused, asks "Is he dead?" Isaac has no response, which prompts the law student to ask, "He's dead, isn't he?" She then says that everyone around "us", referring to Annalise and the Keating 4, and cries into Isacc's chest. The 'he' she is referring to is Simon since minutes before Connor told her he's probably dead because of her. Still, in the hallway of the hospital with Michaela, Isaac receives a call from "Julie Barden", but declines. In the elevator at Caplan & Gold, Bonnie listens to the beginning of Isaac's voicemail message but hangs up soon after. The doors open, and she walks out to one of the main floors of the building. While walking past detectives and other authority figures present, Bonnie shows her to badge to one and asks "Where's the witness?" The man directs her to an office which happens to belong to Tegan Price, where she looks at a shaken up Oliver after seeing a pool of blood on the floor. After seeing Oliver in Tegan's office, Bonnie walks over to a detective and asks, "Where's the suspect?" He answers by saying that the suspect is in jail, talking about Asher. Appearances Note: "*" denotes archive footage. References es:Noche de Gala en Caplan & Gold fr:La nuit du crime